


In a Garden of Blood-red Roses

by Swtch_racha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Historical, Animal Death, Aphrodisiacs, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brothels, But its only implied, Chains, Cock Warming, Collars, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fist Fights, Historical Fantasy, Historical Inaccuracy, Human Statues-Freeform, Intoxication, M/M, Mentions of public sex, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Past Sexual Abuse, Power Dynamics, Predator/Prey, Roman AU, Roman Sex Party, Sadistic Kim Seungmin, Scars, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Swords, They're gladiators and they fight animals sorry :((, Vampires, the MAMA performance got me THINKING
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swtch_racha/pseuds/Swtch_racha
Summary: "His eyes almost glowed with the prospect of someone having finally caught his interest. Someone who wanted him dead, someone who made him feel alive."Roman Governor Felix has finally found someone who has peaked his interest. Only problem is, he wants him dead.(A Roman AU based on the MAMA performance and a Chanlix selfie that no one asked for)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 50
Kudos: 179





	1. Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Please do mind the tags. This is a Roman AU and despite the inaccuracies, there are still mentions of slavery (the gladiators are also considered slaves/prisoners), blood and gore (as the Romans do enjoy), among other things. If you are bothered by that, and any of the tags mentioned, PLEASE EXIT THE FIC NOW CUZ I DONT WANT YALL TO COME AT ME WHEN I'VE CLEARLY WARNED YOU ABOUT THIS.
> 
> But if you are here and wanna keep reading, then enjoy!!!

The roar of a crowd washes over the city. The sun beat down on the city’s arena, the crowds of people spilling out into the streets. Cheers and roars were heard, echoing all the way to the mountains and the sea. The city came out to party for this very occasion. The Romans did have a way to make do with what entertainment they had. 

A man against two beasts was in the ring, or what was left of the man. An ex-convict that had no choice but to earn his freedom, not like they ever lived to see it. Gladiators were the norm in Rome. They ranged from ex-convicts to slaves to prisoners of war, forced to battle each other or other beasts to the death. Every day was the same, a fight for survival that was purely for the viewing pleasure of the Roman public. 

Felix prided himself with his city. They had a beautiful, grandiose arena at the heart of the city, the sun hitting the ring at close to sunset. He wasn’t entirely a fan of coming out to watch these fights but recently he had taken an interest. The crowd settled down as they caught a glimpse of the man. They paused, in awe of his beauty. 

When Felix had first come to the city, it was worst off. He had built it nearly from the ground up, with the help of his council and they owed a lot to the man. They had thought him to be a prince when he arrived, fair skinned with light freckles, piercing blue eyes and white blonde hair. He was the newly appointed governor for the city. He helped sponsor the beautification of the arena, wanting his city to be known for its grand arena. 

He had on his thick toga, his golden headpiece catching the light. He settled into his seat, under a huge canopy that shielded him from the sun and the many wandering eyes of the crowd. He was flanked by multiple soldiers and a member of his council. Felix snapped his fingers, calling them to attention. 

“Why haven’t they started?”   
“They’re waiting for you.”

“Why? Are they too stupid to do it themselves?”   
“The masses seek your permission to begin.”

Felix leaned over slightly, peering down at the bottom of the arena. He was at a high enough point to be able to have a comfortable view of the fight but far away enough as to not get hit by any stray carcass. He waved his hand once and suddenly trumpets blared signalling the start of a round. Felix settled into the plush cushion of his seat and waited. 

The metal gates groaned as it rolled up, a roaring lion jumped out from its cage. The crowd oohed and aahed as they watched the unfamiliar beast swipe at the lower boxes. The audience shrieked in delight as some soldiers came out to force the beast into the center of the ring. Another gate creaked and the audience exploded in cheers. Felix leaned until he was at the edge of his seat, gripping on to the armrests. 

A man walked out. He was on the shorter side but built, packed with muscles. He had short cropped hair, as was custom for prisoners. His body was littered with scars, one prominent one running through his left eye, the pupil a milky white. He was clad only in a leather skirt, topless carrying a sword and a shield. He grit his teeth when someone pushed him further out. He growled before turning to face the arena. The soldiers flanked him while the others kept the lion to the side. He walked cooly to the center where he was forced to look up and acknowledge Felix’s presence. 

Even from this distance, Felix felt the heat in the man’s glare. He was full of defiance, gritting his teeth in anger to the Empire, to the city, to him. Felix stared, knowing full well the other man was maintaining eye contact with him. He felt a tingle up his spine, gripping the armrests tighter. He felt a knot form in the pit of his belly as he bit his lip, taking in the brand on the man’s chest. His life belonged to him now, every day until he earns his freedom, which they rarely do. The gladiator is forced to raise his sword to him. Instead of recognition, it felt like a threat. He watched the man glare as he pointed his sword skyward, to him. Felix licked his lips and raised his hand. Bringing it down, the trumpets blared and the soldiers ran off, leaving the gladiator with the lion. 

The audience cheered, throwing whatever they could into the ring in excitement but none of that mattered as Felix tunnel visioned on the gladiator. He moved with an unexpected sense of grace, he looked almost peaceful. The lion charged and he braced himself against the shield. He pushed back, throwing the lion off. It roared charging again, the gladiator repeating the same movement. Felix watched intently, noticing that the warrior was repeating the action when this time, the man hit the but of his sword as the lion charged, having caught the rhythm of the beast. While it dazed the beast, the man went on the offense and swung his sword down, slashing at the lion face. The lion leaps back and runs back around. The man ducks and rolls, narrowly missing the lion’s claws. He swings the sword, slashing at the soft underbelly of the beast. The lion roars in pain as it makes contact, a spray of blood hitting the man. Felix watches as he barely wipes the blood from his eyes as he charges the lion again, this time running full speed. He knocked the lion into the wall, causing it to become dazed again. Taking this opportunity, the man started to stab the lion. 

The audience is screaming now, cheering the gladiator on wishing for more bloodshed. The arena shakes from the force of the people stomping and cheering as the fight continues. They all watch as the gladiator abandons the shield and attacks the lion head on. It leaps for him, nearly taking out his arm when the man jabs his sword, sinking it into the lion’s side. It howls in pain as the man overpowers the beast and sinks his sword down further until the hilt. It scratches at his body and arms but the man paid it no mind as he twisted and pulled, a gush of blood bursting out. The audience cheered as the man reached into the wound and pulled, dragging out the beast’s entrails. 

Felix watched, catching a movement the audience was too distracted to see. The man had brought out a smaller knife. He knelt down close to the lion’s head, one hand under its jaw the other caressing its mane. Felix caught him bend down, watching his lips move as he whispered. His arm flexed and twisted before the lion ceased its struggles. The gladiator rose to his feet, taking the entrails and dragging it to the center. He threw a few parts of the guts towards the audience, almost like he was giving them souvenirs. He walked to the center, gripping in his hand what looked like the stomach. He stared defiantly at Felix, maintaining eye contact as he viciously bit into the organ. Blood ran down his mouth, painting his chest all the way down to his feet. He ripped the meat apart, throwing it on the ground in front of him, and spitting the rest. 

The soldiers grabbed him, forcing him back into the cage they let him out from. They cleared the arena of the carcass and poured sand over the blood. In Felix’s viewing box, a few people were getting antsy. They recognized the man to be a threat, his action having proved his ill intentions towards their city’s governor. They discussed amongst themselves how they would get rid of the man, knowing that he would be a danger to them and their city. 

Felix on the other hand, felt breathless. For the first time, he had found someone who had a fire burning in them. He had sat there and let this gladiator, this slave, disrespect him and his position and yet all he wanted was to get to know him more. He pulled his hands from where they nearly ripped into the armrests. He was panting as if he was the one fighting the beast. His eyes almost glowed with the prospect of someone having finally caught his interest. Someone who wanted him dead, someone who made him feel alive. 

Minho, who was standing behind Felix’s chair, yawned. It was getting a bit late and after that fight, he was starting to get hungry. Granted it was interesting, the gladiator was strong and smart but then again, he was a prisoner of war. Someone he had caught while on one of the campaigns. He knew little of the man except that he was some high ranking official, not that it mattered because now, he was nothing more than a gladiator, killed for their own entertainment. His nostrils flared as the smell of drying blood reached their box. He waved at one of the servants they had brought with them, gesturing for them to start fanning. It was getting hot, the sun at its peak. 

He hated being out at this time. Granted, he didn’t really sweat, the humidity still felt uncomfortable as it seeped into his clothes. He adjusted his collar, peering down at Felix. He had noticed how the man’s eyes were following the gladiator’s movements. He smirked, shaking his head slightly. It seems that the man had unintentionally caught the eye of their beloved governor. 

“There are two more fights after this.”   
“Will he go on again?” Minho chuckled, despite Felix being in a higher position than him, he was younger and Minho saw him more as a younger brother when he asked silly questions like this. 

“No, I believe he is done for the day.”    
“You were the one who caught him, correct?”   
“Yes.”   
“Bring him to me.”    
  
Felix suddenly stood up, making the rest of the box pause. They watched as the blonde arranged his toga, signalling the soldiers that he was leaving. The arena quieted down slightly out of respect as Felix exited. The blonde made his way to his waiting carriage, leaving Minho behind to fulfill his request. 

Felix’s estate was dark as he entered, just the way he liked it. Felix shed his toga, leaving himself in just his tunic as his servants scurried off, taking the cloth with them. He sighed, the sound of his footsteps echoing. He hears a faint whining of horses as his carriage leaves to go back to the arena to fetch Minho. He walks, torch lights at the side of his walls the only source of light. He reaches the main hall, yawning slightly. 

“You’re back early.” 

Felix watches as the shadow moves. The figure stepping into the dimly lit hallway. Seungmin’s eyes glowed as the fire burned, his head cocked to the side. As he spoke, his teeth glinted. 

“It wasn’t as entertaining as I thought.” Felix feigned boredom, passing Seungmin who moved to the side for him, head bowed slightly. He listened as the other boy followed him into the hall where a fire was burning in the fireplace, bathing the room in a soft glow.

  
“You say that and yet…” 

“What did I tell you about reading my mind?”   
“Please, I could practically smell it off you. Who was it?”    
  
Felix paused, turning to the boy. Seungmin was a member of his council, the man living with him for almost his entire life. He trusted him, and was well-aware of how well they knew each other. Felix sighed in defeat, reaching one of the couches and splayed himself on it. 

“It was one of the gladiators.” Felix spoke dreamily which made Seungmin’s mouth curl. He never liked people, least of all the slaves and prisoners they kept. He had a certain distaste especially for gladiators and the fights. It disgusted him, they were messy and it was all for show. If he had his way, he would choose to simply behead their prisoners. A clean, simple death with very little fanfare. 

Seungmin settled on the couch across from Felix, sitting down in a huff. Somewhere in the darkness, another figure emerged quiet as a mouse. With almost no sound, the figure entered the main hall. Seungmin tilted his head slightly, hearing the presence. He moved himself down the chair, making space for a man who draped himself across his head landing on his lap. 

“So, Felix has his eye on someone?”   
“Not someone, Jeongin,  _ something.” _

Jeongin snickered, his eyes turned into crescents. He was the youngest addition to Felix’s council but he was wise beyond his years. He had a sense of youth that some of them lacked but he was one his fiercest generals. He was merciless and had very little patience for anyone outside their little group. Felix rolled his eyes fondly at the venom in Seungmin’s voice. 

“ _ Someone _ , Jeongin, he’s a gladiator.” 

“Ooh how interesting, didn’t take you for someone who would want a beast like that.” Felix snorted as Jeongin’s eyebrows wiggled while Seungmin rolled his eyes. 

“They’re little more than beasts. They’re disgusting and stupid and all they know is to fight.”

“Yes, we all know how you feel about gladiators, Seungmin.” 

Seungmin huffed in annoyance, jostling Jeongin’s head in his lap. Felix smiled slightly, watching the two when his nose flared. The other two stopped as well, Jeongin sitting up. The trio listened as someone’s steps echoed in the dark, the sound of his breathing harsh against the silence. The sound of a metal chain dragging on the floor grated against their ears. 

“H-hello? M-minho…?”

The trio perked up, Jeongin gracefully standing. Felix and Seungmin waited in bated breath as Jeongin went to the source of the noise. They hear a yelp and a bit of a struggle before Jeongin appears again before them. In his hand was a long chunky gold chain which he tugged as he walked to the center of the room. Jeongin pulled harder and a boy flung himself to the ground in front of him, whimpering in pain. Around his neck was a leather collar which was attached to the chain in Jeongin’s hand like a leash for a dog. The boy curled in on himself, trying to protect his almost naked body from the three. 

“Sit up.” Jeongin nudged the boy with his foot as he tugged the chain upward, making him choke. The boy did his best to sit up, kneeling on the ground as he sat on his haunches. Seungmin tsked, walking over to Jeongin. He gave the boy on the ground a wide berth, moving to stand on Jeongin’s other side. 

“Why in the world is it out here?”

“Must’ve gotten out of his cage.”   
“Please, it’s not that smart enough. I keep telling Minho to lock his room properly.” The boy flinched as Seungmin sneered at him, barely giving him any attention. He spoke of him like he wasn’t there, an annoying little pest that Minho has chosen to keep as a pet, which to Seungmin he probably was. Jeongin tugged his leash lightly, making him turn his head back. 

“Hush, it’s not that bad. He’s fun to play with sometimes.”   
“Ugh, it’s not like you even get anything out of it.” Seungmin rolled his eyes, as Jeongin nudged his shoulder, smiling impishly. The boy hated people, despite their need for them. 

They bickered lightly as Felix stood. The two paused, Jeongin tugging the boy’s leash again. Felix stopped in front of the boy, looking down at him. The boy was shaking, it was obvious. The blonde looked at the boy below him. Minho had acquired him, how he wasn’t sure. Felix had come home to Minho lounging on one of the couches, naked with a boy draped over him. It wasn’t an uncommon sight until he noticed the brand on the boy’s left shoulder. It was the crest of Minho’s house, marking the boy as his own property. Later that evening, he spotted the boy entering Minho’s room, this time wearing a muzzle and a collar. The boy was wearing only a golden trimmed tunic that looked specially made for him. 

Felix nudged the boy’s knees apart, he noticed that the boy hesitated almost like he was trying to resist him. He hummed, digging the point of his foot into the boy’s inner thigh. The boy whimpered, giving into the pull of Felix’s aura. Hanging his head low, he let Felix’s foot nudge his chin upward. Half of his face was caged behind a gold studded, leather muzzle. The boy’s eyes were glassy, a deep dark brown contrasting his piercing crystal blue eyes. Felix bent down, slid his slender finger through the bars in the muzzle, hooking it and forcing the boy to look up. His jaw sharp as the muzzle emphasized his round cheeks, his long pale neck laid bare, the expanse of skin remained hidden under the leather collar. 

“Can’t believe you would touch him.” Seungmin recoiled slightly, his hand coming up to grip Jeongin’s shoulder. 

“I don’t think he’s that dirty, I’m sure Minho bathes him.” Jeongin chuckled, leaning on one leg as he held on the chain loosely. 

“I doubt that. I remember Minho saying something about liking his... _ natural musk _ .” 

Seungmin shuddered, gagging at the thought. Jeongin smirked, flicking Seungmin’s nose as it scrunched. He always had the most sensitive nose, almost like a bloodhound. Felix rolled his eyes at the two. 

“I have always wondered what Minho saw in you.” Felix’s voice was deeper, rumbling like thunder. The boy shivered, whining in fear but despite this, the boy held his position as his fists dug into his thighs. He usually wore cuffs but for now, his wrists and ankle were bare. 

“Perhaps it was your submission? Your willingness to go with him despite your body’s instincts telling you to run away.” 

Jeongin and Seungmin stopped speaking now, Felix’s voice had taken on a different timbre. It was soothing in a paralyzing way, locking in on the boy and coaxing him like a gentle caress. His eyes shined bright against the darkness, hypnotizing the boy who had stopped making noise. Felix leaned forward, lower towards his neck. His mouth opened slightly, his tongue lolling out unconsciously as his teeth started to lengthen. 

The boy suddenly snapped, his body instinctively entering into survival mode. He snaps his head back, accidentally headbutting Felix making him hiss. The boy struggled until Jeongin tugged the chain hard, nearly choking him as he was kicked to the ground. 

“Felix are you okay?” Seungmin rushed to Felix’s side, fussing over him. Felix waved him away, checking his nose and jaw. They ached from the shock but it wasn’t too bad, it would take more than that to hurt him. He was, of course, pissed. His icy blue eyes burned as Jeongin stepped on the boy’s shoulder, letting him struggle before putting a bit more weight, rendering him immobile. Felix grabs the boy by the hair, snarling in his face. 

“You forget your place, mutt!” Felix’s fangs are fully out, the saliva dripping from mouth. The boy whimpered, trying to hide his face. Felix’s hands dug into his scalp making him cry out as he struggled beneath the foot on his back. Jeongin cocked his head, and began to lean his full weight on the human. 

“Are you done?” Felix snarled, his head snapping up at the voice. 

Leaning by the entryway, Minho had his arms folded. His ruby red eyes shined as it met Felix’s, a low rumble bubbling from his chest. He adopted a less threatening stance, not wishing to agitate him further. He walked calmly to the three, his eyes glancing once at the boy on the ground. This second of eye contact was enough for the boy to start whining, wriggling under Jeongin, in an attempt to get to Minho. 

“Ugh, it whines like a mongrel and moves like a worm. Remind me again, why do you keep him?”

Minho ignores Seungmin and moves closer to Felix. The blonde was standing now, breathing ragged while his eyes flashed. Jeongin was now bowing his head, his eyes cast to the side. Minho stands close enough for the boy to stop squirming, breathy whines the only sound left. Minho knew not to make any sudden moves towards him or else Felix would attack. 

They stood across each other, their eyes boring down as the other refused to back down. Minho knew what Felix was doing but even if he was his Primus, Minho was still an Elder and therefore wasn’t compelled to submit the way Jeongin and Seungmin was. 

The older then tipped his head, Felix taking it as close to submission he can get. He breathed deeply, calming down. His dominating aura no longer permeated the room allowing the other two a chance to breathe easy. Minho nodded and went down on one knee. Jeongin let up the weight of his foot, allowing the boy a chance to breathe. 

The boy remained on the ground as Minho ran his fingers through his thick black hair. The boy’s eyes rolled back, keening at the touch. Minho tsked, continuing to pet him like a cat. 

“Who told you, you could leave the room, little one?” Minho’s voice dripped off his tongue like honey, wrapping around the mind of the boy. He whined, wanting to be closer to Minho but kept his hands on the ground. He was aware of the rules, he wasn’t allowed to touch unless Minho let him. 

Minho hummed, he knew the boy couldn’t reply either way. Getting back up, Jeongin bowed and handed him the chain. 

“Sorry, it was just… he was out and-“

In a flash, Minho had Jeongin pinned against the whole, a clawed hand gripping his throat. Seungmin hesitated, as much as he wanted to help, he would be powerless against Minho if he made him submit. 

“You know, you’re lucky I let you play with him. But you forget your place, Jeongin. He is  _ my _ property, or must I remind you of what belongs to me?” Minho squeezed Jeongin’s throat, his fangs starting to lengthen. Jeongin had one hand gripping his wrist and the other was clawing at the wall. His mouth was open in a silent gasp, his fangs out subconsciously under the threat. 

Minho’s teeth grazed his own, his open mouth on Jeongin’s. He knew what the older meant. In a sense, he also belonged to Minho and so did Seungmin. The two lower ranking than him, as members of Felix’s council. Minho was an Elder and so was Felix, their Primus. Jeongin continued to struggle a bit as he felt Minho’s fangs graze his neck. He panics slightly, remembering the burning pain of what being bit by his own felt like. 

“Minho, stop.” Felix’s voice boomed, making Minho snarl and let go. Jeongin collapsed against the wall. Seungmin rushed to his side, helping him up. Minho fixed his toga, the leash now gripped in his hand. His pet was standing with his head bowed and hands clasped in front of him while Minho was displaying his dominance. 

“Still don’t know why you keep him.” Seungmin grumbled, he was rather fearless when it came to talking back to Minho. The older luckily didn’t hold on to his anger for very long and merely rolled his eyes. 

“Because unlike you, I would like to know where my food comes from.” Minho tugged on the leash lightly, making the boy stumble at the sudden movement. Minho brought a hand up to caress the leather clad cheek, tapping a ring against the bars over his mouth. 

“Why would I want to know, they all taste the same to me.”

“Obviously, because you’ve only had blood riddled with the acrid, sour taste of fear.” Minho’s nose scrunched as he started to walk to his room, tugging on the leash. He paused to turn around and face Felix. 

“You have yet to know the pleasure of drinking blood mixed with the sticky, sweet taste of submission.” 

Felix stared right back at Minho until he turned away and walked to his room, the boy keeping pace behind him. He wondered what it took for Minho to gain that much trust from his pet and what it would take for him to claim his own. 

Minho stepped into his room, the servants of the house pushing the giant heavy doors for him. He stops by the door and drops the leash. He steps into the center of the room. He waves off the other servants, they bow as they leave the room, leaving only the two inside. 

He stands in the center with his arms out and shuts his eyes. It was a routine by now. The boy carefully unwrapped Minho, his light tan skin being exposed inch by inch as the toga was removed. He hums as the boy takes his time. Minho knew he could do it much faster but he liked the heavy weight of the boy’s appreciative stare on his body, a thick cloying scent of lust filling his nose. The boy moves to stand in front of him. He felt the cloth by his arm being unwrapped when he moved his hand to tip the boy’s face towards him. 

“What happened?”

Minho’s eyes flutter open to meet his. His eyes were a dull red for now but still shined as he met the boy’s dark eyes, his pupils blown wide. Minho raised an eyebrow as he waited for the boy to reply. The muzzle didn’t really prevent him from speaking, it only made it a bit difficult to move his jaw but he could whisper at the very least. 

“Answer me.” Minho watched the boy’s throat work under his collar. 

“I thought you had come home, Master. I got-“ The boy trailed off, his hands stuttering as he clumsily removed the cloth. He blushed all the way down his chest. Minho licked his lips, he liked seeing the boy color, the bright red spreading from his cheeks, down his neck to his chest. It reminded him of the sweet blood that flowed through his body. 

“Got what?” Minho tipped his head to make him look up. The cloth slid down, leaving him bare-chested as it hung loosely on his other shoulder. He was naked underneath the toga but held such a dominating aura. 

“I-I got… excited.” The boy whispered, his voice ragged. He knew he was always so easily affected by Minho’s mere presence but something about his stare made him feel weak. 

When he first saw Minho, he had thought he was a prince. He stood proud among the throngs of people in the audience. Minho’s presence could be felt even high above the ground where he was. It was during a gladiator fight against a giant brown bear. He raised his sword to the upper box which held the officials and there Minho was. It was almost like he glowed, his body was built like those old Greek statues. The ex-gladiator faltered and stared right into Minho’s piercing eyes, he thought it was a trick of the light the way it glinted like rubies. 

His entire fight, he could feel the weight of the man’s stare on his bare back. He had claw marks and bled from his side but he plunged his sword into the thick hide of the bear. He was bathed in both his and the beasts blood as he dragged the head. He raised it as the crowd cheered but he only had eyes for the beautiful official in the upper box. A small part of him wished he was impressed by his performance, the kill was almost a tribute to him. In the back of his mind, he felt a buzz as Minho nodded imperceptibly as if to acknowledge the prize. 

Later, he let his fellow brothers tend to his wounds, wincing as they roughly wrapped him up. It was nothing new. He was a prisoner in Rome, this was just his life. A hush fell as he continued to wash himself in the corner. He was rubbing away at the blood when felt a prickle in the back of his neck. His instincts knew he was in danger, that he was in the presence of a predator. 

He turned and nearly slipped in surprise as Minho stood in front of him. His eyes widened realizing Minho’s dress was dragging in the dirt. He almost went on his knees to pick it up when he heard the man chuckle. It was a sweet little sound that curled in his ear. He looked up and realized his complete lack of clothes. He covered himself as he stood under Minho’s scrutiny. 

“What is your name?” He tensed, Minho’s voice felt like a warm mug of mead that wrapped around his shoulders and the danger felt ever present. He felt his voice choked as he tried to swallow against the lump in his throat. 

“Jisung.”

Minho stepped closer, uncaring of the filth and dirty water that seeped into his clothes. He approached the man, Jisung, and took in his overall scent. Jisung smelled of animal blood, it lingered on his skin even after brushing it off. Animal blood never appealed to him or his kind because it tasted similar to dirt. He could smell his sweat, the salty taste of a man who had fought for his life, a scent Minho was familiar with after decades of war. Jisung had been backed up against the wall at this point when Minho’s nostrils flared. A scent, one he had smelled a few times before but never this poignant. It was usually directed at him but never at this range as most human’s survival instincts would kick in and the sour smell of fear would take over but not this one. Minho could feel his teeth lengthen, his mouth now a bit awkward as it stayed closed, his tongue peeking out to taste the air. 

_ Lust _ . It was thick, he could even taste it on his tongue. It was an addicting taste, heavy and sticky like honey. His eyes glowed red, this time Jisung was sure as his back hit the wall. Minho saw the realization in his eyes but it was too late now. The older had caged Jisung against the wall. The younger boy may look stronger but Minho’s strength was 100 times more than his. He leaned into Jisung’s neck and breathed in deeply. He was right, there was a little fear but it was mostly lust pouring out of his body. He looked and saw Jisung’s pupils blown wide as his breathing started to pick up. Minho cast his eyes down to see the boy’s barely covered cock, noting that he was actually hard. 

Minho’s hand was smooth and soft, his skin held no scars. Jisung flinched as he felt the dainty hand on his chest. There was a secret strength, he could tell. He was mesmerized and felt almost guilty at this ethereal being touching his dirty body. The hand grazed his skin, dancing over his chest and abs, making him tense. It trailed down, following the hair as led a path down hard. His finger barely brushed the head of his dick, and yet he felt hot all over. Like a fire burned in his stomach and spread like wildfire. 

“ _ Please…” _

Minho froze. His usual victims were usually paralyzed and tongue-tied by now. His mouth was dangerously close to the boy’s neck, the vein teasing him. His tongue sneaked out like a snake, licking at the pulse point. He heard the boy whisper as he moaned low. 

For the first time in Minho’s centuries old life, he hadn’t used his charm. His aura was naturally dominating but he realized he had used none of his usual tricks of manipulation and mind control. The boy had wholeheartedly submitted to him, even going as far as to beg him. Minho’s head spun at the implications, feeling the saliva pool in his mouth. His tongue snaked out again, tasting the boy’s salty sweat. 

Jisung squirmed, his chest rapidly rising and falling. He didn’t understand why his body was responding like this. Like he wanted the man, wanted to touch him and feel him under his fingertips. A haze entered his mind and he couldn’t think of anything other than the beauty in front of him. Distantly, he remembers that his cock was hard against his lower belly but his hands fell away, bracing against the wall, exposing himself. He hears Minho rumble in his chest when Jisung decides to take a chance. 

Shakily, he brings a hand slowly up to Minho’s shoulder but he doesn’t touch him, yet. It hovers inches above his clothing and shakes. Jisung bites his lip, and waits for permission. Minho takes it a step further and presses his closed mouth to Jisung’s neck. He gasps, his hand gripping his shoulder. He nearly pulls away when he feels Minho press closer, his whole clothed body lined up against his naked one. His breath chokes in his neck as Minho licked the vein in his neck. 

“Do you know what I am?” Minho mumbles against his neck. He knows for sure now that the boy can feel the sharp points of his fangs against his soft skin. He drools at the closeness but Minho controls himself. 

“Y-yes.” Jisung’s voice was merely a whisper that only Minho could hear. His hips stuttered against him, his hand squeezing Minho’s shoulder. Minho opened his mouth more, letting his fangs graze the vulnerable skin on his neck. To Minho’s surprise, Jisung’s head lolls back baring his neck to him. He hears him moan low as he felt the front of his clothes start to dampen from the other boy’s cock against him. 

“I’m a monster.”

“You’re beautifu-”

Jisung’s rough voice was cut off as Minho sunk his teeth in his neck, no longer able to control himself. He bit down and blood burst into his mouth. He sucked, moaning as he drank his fill. The blood tasted different, mixed with Jisung’s natural scent and lust, it was sweeter, more addictive like fine aged wine. Distantly, he could feel Jisung gripping the back of his neck and the other gripping his bicep. His hips stuttered as he moaned from the pain and the pleasure from the bite. 

Minho licked the wound closed and licked the rest of the blood off, not wishing any of it to go to waste. Once he was satisfied, he pulled away and looked at Jisung. He was flushed, a light dusting against his cheeks as his mouth panted. He looked dazed when Minho felt a hand creep to the front of his face. He let Jisung’s thumb swipe through the mess of blood running down his chin, letting him trace his sharp fangs. Minho was holding him by the waist, his grip bruising. They looked at each other, panting as if they both ran for miles. Minho noted the noticeable lack of fear in Jisung’s features as he traced his fangs, almost nicking his thumb. 

Jisung could feel the rumble in Minho’s chest as he turned his face into his palm. There was some sort of peace that washed over him, peace he hadn’t felt in so long. It was as if he could sleep for days without worrying about the nightmares that haunt him. He felt a slight kiss against his palm, almost missing it. 

“Come, you’re coming home with me.” 

Jisung was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as he felt an arm snake around his waist. He looked up into Minho’s fire red eyes. They bore into his own as he felt a hand creep up to caress the muzzle on his face. 

“Why did they punish you, pet?” Minho traced the edges of the muscles, pinching at the skin that bulged from the sides. The younger tended to get lost in his own thoughts and Minho allowed it, he wasn’t that impatient. 

“I-I… resisted.”

“You did, did you?” Opposed to what most people thought, Minho wasn’t actually mad at Jisung. He smirked, his eyes twinkling with mirth at the thought of his pet fighting against his coven. 

Jisung knew for a fact, Minho enjoyed how affected his coven was at Jisung's mere presence. How disgusted Seungmin was with him, how frustrated Jeongin felt because he liked to play with him but was never allowed to feed off him. Minho liked annoying the others in his home, it was why Jisung was afforded more freedom than most slaves, which he still was. He was still a slave, his life belonged to Minho but he couldn’t complain if it meant he didn’t have to keep fighting in an arena. If it meant nights of dreamless sleep, no longer worrying about whether or not it was his last.

Jisung nodded as he felt Minho run his hands through his hair, petting him. Minho looked at him with approval, he hoped it was. 

“You didn’t let them get close, hm?” Jisung shook his head no, carefully as to not jostle Minho’s hands. He felt him deftly work the lock on the muzzle and felt it loosen. Pulling it down, he breathed through his mouth and stretched his jaw. 

He was massaging it when he felt Minho lightly push him to the bed. He stepped backwards until his knees hit the edge. He sat down and watched as Minho stepped out of the giant cloth that pooled around his feet. He was completely naked and moved to straddle Jisung.  Minho looked down to see Jisung looking at him with pure adoration. Just this was enough to satiate his hunger but he was always the greedy sort. He cradled the boy’s head, his fingers dancing around the edge of his thick leather collar. Jisung had his hands on his back, gripping here and there. 

“Because you belong to me, yes?”

“Yes.”

”And you’re mine?”

“Yes.”

It felt like Jisung couldn’t say no, not that he wanted to. Earlier on, when Minho had first acquired him, he was curious about Minho's powers. Minho explained that he could manipulate and control others but with Jisung, he didn’t need to use his charms. Minho smiled for the first time at him that day. Jisung’s heart swelled, he wanted to serve Minho and make him smile like that everyday until he died. 

Jisung fell back on the bed, Minho sitting up right on top of him. Jisung traced his hands up his torso to his chest, his skin cold but not as cold as ice. It was more like touching a marble statue, it almost felt wrong. Minho leaned down, his fangs fully extended as he pressed his open mouth against Jisung’s closed lips. 

“Then show me.”


	2. Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much happens, but we do get a glimpse of the coven with Jisung and some background of what it was like when Minho first got him!

Despite what most people thought of vampires, Felix quite liked the outdoors. Behind his estate was a huge garden, full of lush trees and greenery. He had a flower garden he prided himself on. He had a few gardeners tending to them, a servant holding an umbrella to shield him from the harmful sun. 

The workers had some inkling as to what the masters of the house really were. He would hear the whispers of the workers, the rumors they spread in the nighttime. Felix treated them fairly, gave them proper wages so nothing really came from the rumors. Only the servants who live in the house were allowed to stay past sunset and even then, they were limited to the servant’s quarters. 

Felix hummed plucking a rose from the bush. It had thorns, but it barely pricked his skin as it dug its tiny sharp points in his palm. He sometimes wondered what it was like to be that fragile. For something so small and beautiful cut into your skin and make you bleed. He continued his rounds, the workers stopping to bow as he passed. He was like Seungmin before, he never really thought much of the humans around him except as sources of food. He helped renovate the city as it was given to him by the Elders. He wanted to make the city prosper and in time, he learned to appreciate the menial work humans did from day to day. 

He rounded the end of the garden when he spotted on one of the shaded benches two figures. Surrounding a deep well were a circle of covered benches, designed especially for them. It was shaded enough to protect them from the sun but the trees that canopied the area filtered most of it. 

Jeongin sat on the stone bench, framed by orange trumpet flowers. Felix liked that they had a wide variety of plants, even those not native to the area. He got closer and saw Jeongin chatting amicably with Jisung who was kneeled at his feet. The boy was wearing a light cotton tunic, almost see through, with a light golden trim. He was wearing his usual muzzle and collar but his leash was held loosely by Jeongin. They all knew that despite the chains, Jisung stayed by choice. Seungmin liked to claim that given the chance Jisung would run but many times Minho had tested the boy’s loyalty, only to have him come running back into Minho’s waiting arms. 

“And that’s why wine tastes so bitter!” Jisung’s hands played with the hem of his clothes as he nodded at what Jeongin was saying. 

“Hello Jeongin.”

“Felix! Hi! Look the flowers have bloomed!” Jeongin clapped for joy while Jisung flinched at Felix’s voice. He straightened up and bowed his head. 

Jeongin noticed the change and cooed at Jisung, petting him like a dog. Felix smiled lightly, perhaps his anger did scare the boy. He rarely got angry, his blood lust was always kept in check. He never liked losing control. Felix waved the servant off to the side and sat down next to Jeongin, who was still petting Jisung to try and calm him. Felix cleared his throat, making the boy look up at him slightly. He smiled and nodded to him, trying to show Jisung that he was no threat. 

The pair settled into the bench, Jisung curled at Jeongin’s feet. They watched as the birds flew overhead as the sun rose to its peak. 

“So, who was he?”

“Hm?” Felix peeked one eye open and looked at Jeongin who also had his eyes closed. 

“The beast that caught your eye yesterday.” Jeongin gave him a sly smirk, making Felix roll his eyes. 

“Ah, well he’s a… gladiator. I watched him kill a lion.”

Jisung perked up at the word. He looked up, now interested in the conversation. He blinked up, tilting his head towards Felix. He was rarely addressed by them. Only Minho treated him like a person, or something close to a person can be when they are owned. Jeongin was nice to him like a child would be to a dog. Other than Seungmin, Felix was always a middle ground, simply choosing to ignore his presence. 

Felix looked down at Jisung. He knew of the boy’s past, how Minho had left their home to watch in the arena and had come back toting a new pet. He leaned forward, looking into Jisung’s eyes. 

“What did he tell you?” 

Jisung jumped. It was the first time Felix had ever addressed him with the intention of getting a reply. Jeongin tugged his leash lightly, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

“What did he say to you?”

“M-minho?” Jisung’s voice cracked from the disuse, a rough whisper due to the muzzle impeding his jaw’s movement. 

“Yes, Minho. What did he say for you to say yes to him?”

“I- no… nothing.” 

Felix paused, he wasn’t expecting that. He thought Minho had promised Jisung his freedom, his life at the very least. 

“Nothing? He promised you… nothing?” Jisung shook his head. Felix was at a loss. 

“Not riches? Freedom? Your life?” Jisung’s eyes started to smile, shaking his head again. They twinkled like he was remembering something. 

“I remember the first time I saw him, I thought he was beautiful. More than beautiful, like a god, I still don’t think I’m worthy to be in his presence.” 

Jisung spoke with such simple conviction. This was what submission looked like. Minho was a god that Jisung worshipped, feeling unworthy in every sense and yet totally devoted to him. Jeongin knew this was why Minho had kept Jisung around for this long. He felt slightly jealous that Minho had managed to find a human so willing to be under his control. They all knew Jisung would be willing to put his own mortal life on the line for Minho’s immortal one. 

Bell rang to signal it was time to eat. Despite being vampires, Felix liked eating human food for the sake of it. The textures were always so interesting to him, even if it did little to satisfy his hunger. 

“Felix, you know we haven’t fed in a while. Seungmin is drawing up plans for the full moon.” 

Felix nodded as Jeongin stood up and stretched. Jisung stood as well, massaging his legs as Jeongin started to pull his leash. Felix followed suit and they both made their way back into the house, the servants shielding them from the sun. 

Inside the dining room, Seungmin was sitting with a book and a goblet. The man rarely had anything other than blood, choosing to keep his body “pure” as he liked to say. 

“Seungmin, I heard you had plans?”

“Hm? Yes, I do.” Seungmin snapped his book shut and stood as the two walked in. He didn’t bother hiding his distaste as Jisung walked in behind Jeongin. 

“Why is the filth let into the dining room? You’ll ruin my appetite.”

“Oh shush Seungmin, it’s not like you had one to begin with.” Jeongin stuck his tongue out and led Jisung to a chair at the far end of the table. There was a hook there specially made for him. He was hooked and with one last pet from Jeongin, he was left alone. 

Jeongin joined the other two as they served plates of food and fruit. He enjoyed whatever they served, thinking the same as Felix when it came to the riches they enjoyed. He dug into his food, enjoying the way it rolled in his mouth before subsequently spitting them into a bowl. 

“I’ve sent out the invites for the party. Would you like for me to request for our “usual guests”? Have a preference?”

They all knew what Seungmin meant by “usual guests”. Parties, or more appropriately a sex party, were not uncommon to the elites of the city. Many flock to Felix’s estate for such parties because his coven knew the perfect way to throw a party. A few potent aphrodisiacs and drugs were put in the wine, along with Seungmin’s ability to manipulate minds, their parties were highly sought out. Many of the party guests leave with little to no memory of the events but their bodies stay in such a state where they continue to crave for more. 

Seungmin personally handpicks the brothels that they invite. He was always particular about the men and women that offered up at the parties. Felix knew that his coven were the only vampires in the area and therefore didn’t have to worry about competing for food. Felix would open his home and as the party went on, his coven would feed on the prostitutes that the brothels sold to them. 

Jeongin was right. They haven’t fed in weeks and yet, something else was eating at Felix. He couldn’t stop thinking about the gladiator. The way his muscles flexed as he wielded the sword, his thighs tensing as he braced himself against the beast. Felix wanted to feel that body beneath him, submit to him the way Jisung had for Minho. 

Seungmin waits patiently for Felix, the latter simply nodding his head, still lost in thought. He ended up chatting with Jeongin about different plans for the clean up when the front door opened, the creaking echoing. Jisung perked up and sat up, excited for whoever had come home. 

Minho emerged from the shadows, sighing as he entered the archway. He bowed to Felix, nodding at the other two before approaching the end of the table. He ran a hand through Jisung’s hair as a way of greeting, the boy melting under his touch. 

“Work was horrible today, thank you for asking. Felix, when you’re free, this month’s taxes need to be looked at.” 

Minho made quick work of the hook and freed Jisung’s leash. He held the chain loosely as he walked out of the dining hall and deeper into the house. 

He reached his personal study, and let the servants clear out. They always make sure to prep the rooms when they’re gone, cleaning dust and other things. They shut the door behind them and Minho settled into his seat. Jisung sits by his feet automatically, settling his head on Minho’s thigh as the vampire makes his way through some paperwork. 

Seeing the way Jisung was with Minho, and the knowledge that Minho barely made an effort to earn such devotion, ate at Felix. He moved his food around until he called a servant to clear his plate. Jeongin was busy trying the jellies they made for dessert while Seungmin was cooly drinking as he read. 

“Excuse me.” Felix stands as the other two bow. He leaves the dining hall and heads deeper into the house. 

They kept their home relatively dim, the light was only for the benefit of the servants but even they had begun to be more accustomed to the darkness. His steps echoed in the empty hall, his mind full of thoughts. He paused outside of Minho’s office, his feet having guided him there subconsciously. 

Felix knocked but it was only for formality’s sake. Due to their heightened senses, Minho had probably known Felix was outside. He opened the door and entered the dimly lit room. 

There were books lined on the walls, a painting of a landscape that Felix could barely recall. He approached the table where Minho sat. Belatedly, he noticed that Minho was sitting with his legs spread wide to accommodate Jisung between them. He watched as Minho ran a hand through his hair as he held Minho’s cock in his mouth, his eyes closed as drool started to pool in mouth and leak down his chin. 

“Jisung tells me you wanted to know my secret.” 

Felix jumped slightly at Minho’s voice having zoned out. He steps closer to the table, hands mindlessly thumbing through the papers on his desk. 

“You… you offered him nothing. Not riches, not even his life and yet, he is utterly devoted to you.” Minho smirked at Felix’s tone, it was almost like his Primus was jealous. He lightly dug into Jisung’s scalp, making him moan around his soft member. 

He didn’t typically get hard, it was only after he fed that enough blood entered his system to even fill his cock. Jisung enjoyed it just the same and Minho was willing to humor his pet with his many eccentricities. 

“When I first brought Jisung home, he slept for days. I was almost worried I had overfed and had him kept in the servant’s quarters. A few days later, they informed me that he had awoken and attacked the cook. It was quite a sight really, he had slashed the cook’s neck after running from the sleeping quarters into the kitchen.” Felix noted the slight mirth in Minho’s voice as he reminisced his early memories of him. 

“He had gone nearly feral until I decided to come down myself. When he saw me, he threw himself at my feet and begged me to take the demons away. When I feed from him, he enters a dazed state. He sleeps for days, dreamlessly.”

  
  


Minho looked down at Jisung’s peaceful face. It was vastly different from when the ex-gladiator had first arrived. His cheeks were fuller, the scars on his body having faded into tiger stripes. He let his hair grow out, a thick mess of black hair. Minho thumbed his lip, some saliva leaking down the side of his mouth. 

“That is what I offer him, Felix. Reprieve, rest from the demons that haunt his mind.” 

Felix nodded, he hadn’t known that was what humans felt after feeding. Although, he guessed it was a bit different in their case as Jisung was very willing to let Minho feed from him. He tossed the idea in his idea, thinking of how he could tame such a beast. 

“His name is Christopher.” 

Felix’s eyes snapped up at the name. Minho was scribbling some things on the scroll as he spoke. 

“He goes by Chan, very well-respected by the other gladiators despite him being new.” Felix nodded. 

_ Christopher.  _ It was an odd and yet, appropriate name. If he guessed correctly, the newer gladiators were men they had captured from their campaigns in the East. Prisoners of war, men who were soldiers. 

“He is a mercenary.”

“What?”

“Yes, it appears he was hired, along with a few other men. He holds no loyalty to anyone but himself, not even to the Emperor.”

Felix blanched. The man had no loyalties and now, was forced to become a slave. It was no wonder he held so much contempt in his eyes for him. Felix represented everything he tried to remove himself from. This wouldn’t be easy. Felix licked his lips at the thought, gesturing for Minho to continue. 

“Seungmin will take Jeongin to the prisons. He will handpick the men who will be invited to the party we’re hosting in two weeks.” 

“What about…”

“Don’t worry, I have made sure to inform him to include your… month’s pick in the list. The invites for the usual brothels have been diminished. I have informed them of your recent…  _ predilection _ for something a bit more rough.” 

Minho smirked, meeting Felix’s eyes. He was sure if it were possible, the other man would be blushing by now. Felix cleared his throat. He was always grateful that his council could be entrusted to go above and beyond their duties to him. 

“Make sure to purchase some for the other guests.”

“Oh of course, we must be prepared if your little attempt fails, yes?” 

Felix bared his teeth at Minho’s teasing. He rolled his eyes before turning to leave the man and his pet alone in his office. 

Seungmin and Jeongin walk towards Minho’s study as Felix turns to leave. The pair look at each other, Seungmin having noticed that Felix was a bit distracted. They enter the room and find Minho with Jisung on his lap, the boy facing away from the door. 

Seungmin groaned, covering his eyes before clearing his throat. Jeongin snickered something that sounded like “prude” before turning back to Minho. 

“Ehem.” 

Minho looked up at the two, his breathing a bit more ragged. He tsked in annoyance before promptly shoving Jisung back down on the floor. The boy whined in protest until he realized they had company. In a huff, he settled back down on the floor with his arms crossed, ticked off at the disruption. 

Minho nudged him with his foot but Jisung faced away from him and their present company. Minho sighed, thinking about how he was going to make it up to Jisung. 

“You summoned us?” Jeongin bowed before clasping his hands in front of him. He didn’t want Minho to be mad at them for disturbing his feeding time. 

“Yes, I need you to go to the prisons to collect some men for the party.” 

Minho noted the stark difference between their reactions: Jeongin’s “YAY!” and added claps while Seungmin groaned, stomping his feet. 

“Why do we have to go? Why can’t you?”

“If I could, then I wouldn’t have to ask you now, would I?” Minho arranged the papers on his desk. He could almost hear the scowl in Seungmin’s voice. 

“Oh but it’ll be fun, Seungmin! And we’ll get to pick who comes. You never know, maybe you’ll find a pet of your own.” Jeongin dug his elbow in Seungmin’s side. Minho chuckled lightly. 

Jeongin’s excitable nature was always a welcome change to the dreariness of their coven usual atmosphere. The boy was their youngest addition, at least a century younger than Seungmin. He found certain human things interesting and it was polar opposite to how Seungmin found the world. They were a good pair, efficient and balanced each other out. 

“Yes, well while you’re there, make sure to get a man named Christopher. He goes by Chan, I’m sure you won’t have any trouble doing this, correct?” 

The implication behind Minho’s question was clear. He didn’t like when things didn’t go his way but he trusted the two would be able to follow his simple assignment. They’ve experienced his wrath enough times to fear failure. 

“Oh, and Seungmin, request for the usual amount from the City brothel. I’m sure you two would still like to feed during the party.”

“I don’t know Minho, maybe I’ll find a little beastie to call my own.” 

Minho smiled before shooing them off. Jeongin has always held a certain fascination for Minho and Jisung’s relationship. He had asked a few times before what it was like to have a pet human. Minho did his best to answer but it always left Jeongin with more questions.

Nonetheless, despite the lack of excitement from his companion, Jeongin was excited. He had never gone to the prisons beneath the arena before. He rarely stepped out of the estate. There was to be a fight today. Hopefully then he would find something, or someone more like, that would peak his interest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAh and finally, we get to have a party!!!! 
> 
> Can't wait to meet the rest of our gladiatorss~


	3. Merriment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party has begun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be just one part but I realized I got a little carried away so it'll be two chapters. 
> 
> AGAIN, please mind the tags, things get a bit more rough here and it'll only get "worse". I will be updating tags as I go but please be mindful and stop now if you are triggered by any of them.

“This is embarrassing.”

“Oh hush, I think it’s lovely. Nice change of pace you know.” 

Changbin grumbled, adjusting the short leather skirt he was given. It was a bit of a struggle considering his wrists were chained together but there was enough slack for it to rest on his sides. Hyunjin watched Changbin fidget with his clothing, rolling his eyes at the shorter man who was clearly not used to the fine clothes they were given. 

Despite his nonchalance, Hyunjin was still very confused. He knew it wasn’t customary for people like him to be invited to these kinds of parties. Most especially not to a governor’s estate with barely any bonds to hold them. It was a bit of a shock when two men entered the prison. They were dressed in very rich clothing, one black haired and the other blonde. They spoke to their warden and after viewed the cells as if they were perusing at a shop. 

He could feel the distaste rolling off the black haired man in waves as he passed their cell. The man sneered at them, pinching his perfect nose as he eyed them. Hyunjin felt like less than the dirt beneath their feet as he passed. The rest of his companions kept their head down as they walked by, the pair’s auras wordlessly demanding respect. 

After the fight, he and Changbin were called, along with a few other gladiators. They were lined up and told that they were to be taken to one of the bathhouses in the city. They were chained up and forced into a carriage. After the bathhouse, they were taken to the Governor’s estate. They were given fine clothing and perfumes and oils to make them more “presentable”. 

“I would rather have a blade against my throat than have to be paraded around like a piece of meat at a market.” Changbin grumbled under his breath. His jaw was starting to ache due to the muzzle they had fitted on him. He rolled his neck a bit, still not used to the thick collar they had put on him. A chain connected the collar to the chains on his wrists and feet, limiting his chances of running. 

“Oh calm down, we have a night of merriment and wine. So what if a few people ogle your body or pinch your thighs? These are the very same men who watch us fight in the ring.” Hyunjin blew a few strands of hair from his face. The servants of the house were kind enough to brush out and braid his long blonde hair. They had put something that looked like a shiny pin as they fixed it. An expensive little thing that caught the light and glinted when he moved his head. 

“I am not some common whore.”

“But you are still a slave.”

The two paused as a third person caught up with them. He was around the same height as Changbin. He was given a red trimmed tunic, a slight yet noticeable difference from what the other gladiators were wearing. They had washed his hair and oiled his body with other fragrances. Hyunjin was always a little bit afraid of him, his strength was well-known and so was his lack of alliances. 

“Chan-“

“Shut. We are not here to enjoy ourselves. We are here for their viewing pleasure, as it is like always. It will do you good to remember that, Hyunjin.” 

Hyunjin bowed his head in shame. He felt Changbin nudge his side with his shoulder, offering him a bit of support. Changbin couldn’t blame Hyunjin’s excitement. When he was first brought into the ring, he thought Hyunjin was some sort of prince. He looked too beautiful and out of place in the dirty arena. 

In the early days, Changbin felt a bit protective over him. Many of the other prisoners and even the warden were getting a bit handsy with him. They thought he was weak but then he managed to prove his strength as the last man standing against four other gladiators. They got a little less handsy after that. Changbin continued to fidget with his skirt, the belt they had given him hugged his waist tight and the skirt’s edge was a bit too high than he was used to. 

The three were guided through the party. The crowd paused in their conversations to ogle and stare. A few had even dared to reach out and touch at their exposed skin. Changbin let out a low growl when a few got a little too close to him or Hyunjin. He noticed the blushes high on their cheeks and their glassy eyes. It seems that they were already affected by whatever they were serving at the party. 

Chan was tense. His instincts never lied and they were all ready on high alert since the two officials entered the prison. They looked young, younger than he was used to but he knew never to judge a book by its cover. Wrong assumptions always got people killed. He took note that they both carried themselves like men in power, the warden immediately giving in to what they requested. 

When they were taken, Chan noticed that there was very minimal security with them. It was highly unusual for men of their status to travel without at least 2 guards. Chan had been around enough powerful people to know that they guarded their lives like their wealth. These two were either brave or stupid to even think about going out with just a guard and a horseman, maybe both. 

Chan craned his neck as he scanned the area, observing the party from the perch they were assigned. The gladiators were set up almost like statues. Each was given a marble stage to stand on, just enough for one person. They were lined up against the walls of the main hall and in the center as well. The party guests were served fine wine and food as they admired the “living statues” touching and caressing them. The rest of the guests would lounge around as they were drunk off their minds and serviced by the other prostitutes that were also at the party. 

Chan was placed with Hyunjin and Changbin in the center. Their pedestals were at varying heights while they faced outward towards the party. They were informed that they would stay there for the duration of the party. Chan had thought they were going to be forced to participate in the sexual activities during the party itself.

Behind him, he could hear Hyunjin’s soft giggling and Changbin’s grunts of discomfort as the guests touched and pinched at their skin. They were obviously the centerpiece but why, Chan had yet to understand. 

The party was in full swing as the guests went through their first few rounds of wine. They chatted amongst themselves about different topics while they enjoyed the view. The food served was laced with a few light aphrodisiacs and some of the guests were starting to feel the effects.

“You’ve outdone yourself, Seungmin.”

“Ah, well, I live to serve.” Felix snorted into his goblet at Seungmin’s bland response. The man looked the exact opposite of what he was saying. The conversation petered out as the effects of the wine were starting to hit the guests. They were getting a bit wilder, a bit more rowdy and a bit more touchy as a few were starting to pair off. 

Despite Seungmin organizing the party, he cared very little once the party was in full swing. He’s been propositioned a few times before but has always refused to be touched by what he deemed was filth. At any point when Seungmin felt someone thinking of him, he immediately rerouted them to another person, intent on simply feeding once the night passed. 

  
  


The pair lingered at the edge of the crowd, flanked by soldiers and servants. Seungmin sipping lightly as he gazed out into the crowd before turning back to Felix. He patted himself on the back. He really had outdone himself. Seungmin had an image of the old Pantheon, gods and goddesses set-up, lining the walls of the main hall. Granted, these men, underneath the fine clothes and perfumes, were still beasts but for tonight, he managed to raise them above the petty humans and have turned them into gods. Seungmin’s eye was caught by his “centerpiece”. 

In the center stood Felix’s pick of the litter, a rough strong man whom he had on the highest pedestal, due to his lack in height. He had even given him a tunic trimmed with thread of Felix’s colors. To the left of him was the man that Jeongin had his eye on. He was shorter but bigger, his arms and thighs bulging in the clothes that were given to him. Seungmin noticed how he was a bit more frazzled and made sure to keep an eye on him in case he caused trouble. The last, the man on the lowest pedestal was who they called “Hyunjin”. 

When they reached the prisons and informed the warden of their intention, he was hesitant at first. Understandably so for such an unusual request. Seungmin had to use a bit of his “charm” to remove all apprehension from the man. Afterwards, the warden himself toured them around the underground prison. He made sure to take note of what the warden was thinking when he noticed his hesitation to cross one of the cells. It was as if he wanted to hide something. Seungmin went ahead to peek when he spotted him. A man, slightly taller than him with long blond hair. He had admittedly a very pretty face, free from the typical scars the other gladiators had. His skin too was almost bare in comparison to his companions. Their eyes had met briefly, him being the only one who’s head wasn’t bowed. 

Seungmin’s insides burned. How dare this piece of filth look into his eyes, as if they were equal. He noticed the inquisitiveness behind his eyes and sneered. This man was no different than the other beasts that they kept here and yet, despite the obvious strength in his body, he was almost unmarred by the dirt that surrounded him. 

When he and Jeongin picked gladiators, he begrudgingly included him in the line up, along with Felix and Jeongin’s request. The blonde was still fresh from a fight in the ring, blood running down the crown of his head to his chin. He had looked at him too, Seungmin licked his lips. The blood was not his but the blonde had made no move to wipe it off as it clung to his lashes. He made a mental note of the sour jealousy he felt from the warden as they were all put into the carriage to be taken to the bath houses. 

“Don’t worry, the gladiators have not been given anything. It’ll minimize the risks of them losing control.” Seungmin assured Felix. He was still a bit wary having these men in their estate. On one hand, they can very easily overpower them despite their obvious size difference, a vampire’s strength is greater than that of a human, but on the other hand, these were warriors, men who fought everyday of their lives and now, they were in their home. Their coven was strong but to fight would expose them to too many people who were at the party, Seungmin worried slightly as the night went on. 

Felix knew of the risks of having them here. A part of him doubted that they would even be allowed to leave the arena but then again, Felix’s word was the law. No one questioned him even if the request was a bit odd. The men were fitted with chains that seemed almost decorative. They held them yes, but if it came down to it, Felix was sure that they could easily break free from them if they so chose to do so. 

He takes in the gladiators lined up by the walls. They were all very built men, scarred from battle. The three that were put in the center drew everyone’s attention. They were almost beautiful in a wild way. Felix had to forcibly draw his eyes away and scan the crowd. He could see Jeongin’s white blonde head by the opposite wall, his eyes glinting. He was eyeing up one of the gladiators in the center, obviously having a favorite. His eyes moved to see Minho moving through the crowd. 

The older man stopped every so often, chatting with a few other government officials. Shadowing him was Jisung, chained in the same shackles as the other gladiators. He was wearing something similar, a short leather skirt but on his neck was a gold trimmed, diamond studded collar. Minho had bought it specifically for parties when he could take Jisung with him. He liked showing off his personal pet. The other gladiators looked confused at how Jisung walked among the crowd, shadowing one of the most important men in the city. Minho looked in Felix’s direction, noticing the other man staring. He waved goodbye as he made his way to Felix. 

“How are you enjoying the party?” 

“So-so, although I must admit, Seungmin has gone all out for the  _ decorations.”  _ Minho smirked as Seungmin zoned back in at the sound of his name. 

“Yes well, we can’t have the same party twice. That’s just lazy.” 

“Mhm, and the guests thank you for that. Now, oh Great Primus, will you simply stand here and hope your new future plaything notices you or will you actually do something?” Felix shoots Minho a glare at the teasing jab. 

“Why? Don’t think he’ll pull a Jisung and pick me among the crowd?” 

“Ah, well he might, but unfortunately for you, he might be picking you for very different reasons.”

Minho laughed into his cup as he brought it up to drink. It was no secret among the coven members that the man Felix had chosen had a vendetta against him. It was very clear that given the chance, Chan would strike and try to kill Felix. But unlike most sane people, instead of finding this threatening, Felix saw it as a challenge. He knew very well that he could easily win against the man in a fight, as unassuming as he was, but he still wanted to know how much the other would give if given the chance. 

Jisung had actually spoken to Minho about it. At first, he was wary of the presence of these gladiators in their home. He knew what they were capable of and if they even had a sliver of opportunity, there was a chance they’d strike. It would endanger the entire coven to have them in their home. He voiced as much as he dressed Minho for the party. 

“Minho, it’s dangerous. You know it is, I-“

“Do you not think I can protect myself?” Minho raised a brow, smirking at Jisung. 

“I- no, it’s not that. The coven-“

“Jisung, when have you ever cared about the coven?” Minho dropped his arms and sat at the edge of the bed. His toga was still undone, slipping down his shoulder. Jisung fastened it close and settled on his knees in front of him. 

“Come, little one, what is this really about?”

“I-, I can’t protect you from all of them…” 

Minho eyed Jisung carefully. He cradled his face in his palm and watched as Jisung melted into his touch. He was always a bit protective over Minho, despite the fact that he was a vampire and more or less invincible. 

“You won’t have to, pet. It’ll be fine. Besides, if anything happens, I have you, yes?” Jisung held the palm that cradled his face. His eyes flashed with determination as he looked into Minho’s. 

“Yes, you have me. And I will kill anyone who even tries to hurt you.” 

Minho felt assured that the situation, if it came down to it, would be under control. Jeongin was a skilled fighter and easily the most dangerous to these men. He didn’t worry much but he appreciated Jisung’s concern nonetheless. He felt the man’s nerves as they moved in the crowd. He kept eyeing the men on the pedestals as if at any point, they would jump and attack Minho. 

He made sure to feel out the thoughts of the gladiators. Many were confused, questioning their presence at the party. Some were disgusted while others were curious. This was a new world to them. Minho reached the centerpiece of three men and noticed Jeongin standing by the wall. Minho acknowledged him but the younger simply nodded and went back to what he was doing. 

Minho followed his line of sight to the shortest of the three. He noted how the man had clearly sensed Jeongin’s rather oppressive staring. His fidgeting increased as his discomfort and annoyance increased as well. He also took note that the blonde one was curious and bashful. Most of the guests had flocked to him, caressing his long legs and arms. Minho couldn’t blame them, he was rather pretty. A little too pretty to be a gladiator but the scars on his back were an ugly reminder. He also eyes the piece of jewelry in his hair. He knew none of them could even afford to own jewelry, let alone one that looked like that. Minho smirked, it was  _ oddly _ familiar. 

Minho moved towards the other side when he nearly choked. The aura of Chan was heavy, laced with malice and wariness. The man was clearly on high alert and with the way his eyes were moving, it was obvious he was looking for something. It felt almost like a hunter looking for game. Minho chuckled to himself, the man had no idea he was in fact, prey for a certain blue eyed predator. 

He was brought back to the present as a man bumped into him. He was clearly drunk, two whores hanging off his arms. Minho felt Jisung move closer to him, his warmth on his back. He could hear a low growl rumble from his chest. 

“They’re even worse drunk. It’s like their limited brain capacity prevents them from not debasing themselves like animals.” Seungmin eyed a drunk statesman. 

“And to think, these men run this city. Ah, what would they do without you Felix?”

“Hmm, maybe not lose a couple prostitutes every month?” Minho snorted while Seungmin rolled his eyes at Felix’s comment. 

Despite the depravities, Felix rather enjoyed parties. He liked the excuse of letting loose. These were the men whom he worked with on a day to day basis and it was nice to see the men they were when all inhibitions were taken away. The true versions of themselves. 

The party continued on. The three split up after a while, choosing to monitor the status of the party and its guests. The gladiators were starting to get a bit antsy so Felix asked for the servants to offer them one piece of untainted food. It was placed on a plate between their feet. A few guests then picked them off, tearing the meat or bread into tiny pieces and feeding it to the gladiators. It gave them sustenance but it also reminded them of their place. It was a bit like a game to the guests, the men snapping their fingers at those who were brave enough to feed them. 

Chan refused to even acknowledge them. A few guests were trying to coax him into eating but he refused. He ignored the servant that asked if he would like a drink, refusing anything that was served at the party. It could easily be laced with poison or a drug and he wasn’t about to take a chance. 

Hyunjin, on the other hand, was rather enjoying himself. It was a bit humiliating but pushing past that, he allowed himself to enjoy the little luxury of salted meat being fed to him. He tried sticking his tongue out but the bars on the muzzle prevented him from doing so. He took the little pieces of meat in between his teeth, bowing his head in thank you as the guests fed him. He savored the taste on his tongue, an unfamiliar yet addictive flavor that he craved more. 

Changbin was wary at first. He opted to have bread, not trusting the food but not wanting to waste the meat if it went untouched. A loaf was placed on a plate between his feet. He crouched down, trying to figure out how he was going to eat it without accidentally choking himself when he noticed a hand in front of his face. He looked up to see the white blonde official from the prison. His foxlike eyes twinkled as he waited for the gladiator to make a move. Changbin froze, unsure if this was a test or not. He watched as the other man smiled slyly, the corner of his lip pulling up as he tore the piece in his hand in half and ate. He chewed slowly, looking directly into Changbin’s eyes like a challenge. 

Changbin narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, allowing Jeongin’s fingertips to slip past the bars and drop the food in his mouth. Changbin made a little noise, surprised at how this bread tasted that good. Jeongin smiled, his eyes nearly disappearing as he brought his fingers to his own mouth and licked them clean. He watched as the man’s eyes followed the movement of his tongue. He could feel the points of his teeth being slowly revealed in his excitement. Shutting his mouth quickly, he winked and left promptly, leaving Changbin confused and still hungry at his pedestal. 

Jeongin felt exhilarated. The only other gladiator he had been this close to was Jisung and he didn’t exactly count him as such. He had met Jisung when he was already collared by Minho thus, Jeongin has never seen him as a threat. These men, on the other hand, he had watched kill with his own eyes. They tore into animals and men in the same manner, their only thought was survival. He rarely went to the arena to watch fights. Felix was required to show up at least once a month while Minho attended most of it in his stead. 

Jeongin, being the youngest of the four, had the strongest pull of blood lust. He didn’t have the same amount of control as the others but that was also by choice. He had fought in wars, killed thousands and drowned in their blood. He loved it. He wasn’t ashamed of it, besides what else is there for vampires to enjoy? 

He tapped into the minds of the men in the ring. He wasn’t as well versed as Seungmin or Minho but he could, to some extent, feel out their strongest emotions and thoughts. Most of what he felt was desperation. A need to survive, so great that it was nearly compulsive to get rid of any and all threats. What followed was usually guilt, loneliness, a sad heavy feeling that nearly choked Jeongin as he sensed it in waves. Why were none of these men proud of their achievement? Having survived a battle in their mortal bodies wasn’t easy and Jeongin was almost mad that they didn’t celebrate their victory. 

All but one. It was a small niggling feeling, underneath all the desperate need and guilt. A small amount of pride at his own strength. At being able to overpower this man, who had once won, and rip his maw with his bare hands. A brief flash of excitement? Or was it pleasure?, passed through their mind. Jeongin would have missed it if he weren’t already tuned in to the thoughts of this particular gladiator. He held up his sword against his fallen companion as the trumpets blew declaring him the victor. Jeongin watched as he walked away, spitting once on the ground. He looked almost smug as he entered the prisons again. 

Jeongin watched as the same man now fidgeted like a confused child on the marble pedestal. Jeongin dared to feed the man, finally acknowledging him personally. He knew he had to keep an eye on him. The gladiator’s thoughts were scattered, yet one prevailing thought repeated in his mind, escape. 

The party’s festivities continued as more and more wine was consumed. The guests were settling in the main hall, moans of pleasure ringing out as the chatter and laughter continued. The gladiators were getting more and more antsy as some of the guests were getting bolder with their advances. They were unsure whether or not they were allowed to refuse them. A few guests have asked Felix if the gladiators were just for show or would they be allowed a taste. Felix merely smiled, implying that for a certain price, they may be persuaded to do so. 

Felix realized that it was time. Beckoning Minho, he requests that the three be moved to their respective rooms. Minho bowed and called Jisung to take them. The ex-gladiator protested, refusing to leave Minho’s side but followed his orders nonetheless. Jisung walked up to the centerpiece. The three eyed him warily when he released the chain locking Hyunjin to the pedestal. 

“Come with me.” Jisung held onto the chain, not bothering to look behind him as he led a stumbling Hyunjin through the main hall and into a dark hallway lit up by torches. Their footsteps echoed in the dark as Hyunjin followed behind Jisung. 

“Where are you taking me? Hey! Who are you? Why aren’t you chained up like the rest of us? Hey! I’m talking to you!” 

Jisung yanked on Hyunjin’s chain causing the blond to choke as he tried to catch himself. He landed on his knees and shoulder, his arms unable to stretch. Hyunjin’s harsh breath filled the hallway as Jisung began to yank on his chain once more, forcing him to get up. It was difficult to breathe with the muzzle on and Hyunjin struggled to stand up. He heard his companion click his tongue and he felt a strong hand raise him up to full height. He was taller than the man in front of him, but there was no mistaking the strength in his body. Hyunjin’s eyes stayed down as Jisung continued to guide them down the hall, glancing once at the brand burned into his scarred shoulder. 

“Get in.”

Jisung shoved Hyunjin into a dark room. He followed behind, hooking his leash on a ring somewhere. Hyunjin listened to the sounds of the chain, his vision impaired due to the low light. 

“I’d keep my mouth shut if I were you. He hates it when people talk.”

“Who-“

“I said shut up.”

Hyunjin shut his mouth as Jisung barked out his order. With one last pull to check if he was secure, Jisung lit a lamp on the desk. The room was bathed in the soft glow, the light dancing on Hyunjin’s skin. 

The room was big, bigger than Hyunjin expected. It looked like a study, with books and shelves lining the walls. Hyunjin couldn’t understand what they said but there were rows and rows of books and even scrolls. There was a table, clean of anything, save for an ink bottle. 

“Where am I?” Hyunjin turned back to Jisung after taking in the room. The other man’s eyes were hard but underneath it, he looked almost guilty. 

“Where am I?”

“Listen, just… don’t resist. It will hurt less.” Jisung left without another word. Hyunjin felt the air get sucked out from the room as the door slammed shut, the lock from the outside clicking. 

He was alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeee wonder what will happen to Hyunjin and the rest 👀👀👀


	4. Pursuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please note the updated tags!!
> 
> Also idk if I have to put this but this does not reflect how I actually feel about the boys. This is a fictional world, so please take it as such.

The darkness felt borderless. Hyunjin was left where he stood when his breathing started to pick up. Hyunjin felt panic set in. Distantly, he realized that the man had him chained somewhere, meaning he couldn’t go that far. He ran to the door and started pounding, begging to be let out. He felt the tug of the chain on his collar as the little slack was seriously limiting his mobility. His throat felt dry from the yelling when he heard footsteps behind him. 

“I should have known you would be loud.” 

Hyunjin’s head whipped around at the voice. He hadn’t heard anyone enter and he stood by the door this whole time. There was probably another door somewhere which meant there was another exit. He squinted his eyes, trying to hone in on the sound. It was still too dark for him to see even as his eyes adjusted. The lamp wasn’t enough to illuminate the whole room. With the way the voice echoed, it was as if it came from all sides of the room. It surrounded him. Hyunjin turned around, making sure to protect his back. 

“W-who’s there?” Hyunjin cursed his shaking voice, betraying the fear he was feeling. His hands grappled against the heavy door, his blunt nail barely scratching it. He was a gladiator for gods’ sake, he could handle himself in a fight. Hyunjin has won against impossible odds before, wounded and still managed to survive. His instincts were sharp and he fought smart but something in him was telling him this was not a fight he wanted to have. 

“My god, underneath all that perfume, you still smell like a mongrel.” 

Before Hyunjin could react, he was suddenly thrown onto the ground, a few feet across from the door. Something had pulled the chain hard that his whole body was thrown onto the ground. He landed on his knees and face, his cheek scraping against the hard floor. He felt his head smack on the ground as he tried to roll and catch himself on his shoulder. He hissed in pain as tears burst from his eyes but he quickly tried to recover. Strands of hair were removed from his braid, falling over his eyes. Hyunjin grunted as he tried to get up, his hands pushing as his core tensed lifted himself through the power of his hips and thighs into a kneeling position. On his knees, his eyes quickly shifted around the room, trying to find whatever was in the room with him. 

It was as if the room itself was off balance, Hyunjin’s brain felt like it was shaken in his skull from the force of the fall. Hyunjin squints his eyes when he sees the shadow of a figure in the corner. He grunts in pain, his eyes widening when he sees eyes flashing in the dark, similar to a jaguar in the night. His heart rate picked up as adrenaline pumped through his body. His body knew now that he was in the presence of something dangerous. He tensed as the shadow moved forward, the steps slow as his heels clicked on the floor. 

His eyes widened when Seungmin entered into the light. He was dressed as he normally was, his black hair shining. The only difference now was his eyes. They were very clearly glowing in the dark, his mouth looking like it was holding something in. Hyunjin almost relaxed when he realized it was just the official when Seungmin slapped him hard across the face with the back of his hand, making him kiss the ground as he fell. Hyunjin winced, the man wore a ring that now cut his cheek. He thought the man had broken his nose from the impact which he didn’t even think was possible from just a slap. The man didn’t look that strong, Hyunjin was broader and more built than him and yet, it felt like he barely lifted a finger to bring Hyunjin down. 

Hyunjin kept his head down, the wind knocked out of him. He held his breath as the footsteps got closer, the tip of his feet reaching Hyunjin’s head. A hand ripped the shiny pin from his head, pulling a few strands along with it. Hyunjin yelped, the pain stinging as tears fell from his eyes. His head was thrown back from the force of it. 

“I bet you liked this little piece of jewelry, hm? Have you ever seen something as beautiful as this?” Hyunjin’s head was pounding. The amount of times he had hit his head, he probably had a concussion. He heard a sweet voice somewhere above him, his face turning on instinct towards the sound. Through his confused haze, he thought that man was talking about him. 

Hyunjin knew what he looked like. His face and body was sculpted by the hands of Venus herself, or so that was what he was told by dirty men and their wandering hands. He had set out to prove himself as a man by becoming a soldier. Growing up, Hyunjin was always mistaken for a girl, his parents always opted to keep his hair long. Over time, he picked up deadly skills that many do not think he possessed. It made him a dangerous foe, one easily overlooked. When he was captured and thrown in prison, he feared the men he shared a cell with. Terrified he would wake up, bound up against his will while they took advantage of him. On the contrary, the men respected him as he proved his worth in the arena. Other than the warden, he was treated like every other prisoner there. 

Hyunjin felt the tears pool by his cheek where it was held by the unforgiving leather of the muzzle. He was in more pain than he could ever remember being, other than when he was in the arena. He didn’t show it to Seungmin though, as he gritted his teeth and controlled his breathing. He has never begged for his life and he wouldn’t start now. He squeezed his eyes shut as he breathed harshly through his nearly broken nose, trying his best to focus his senses. 

Seungmin stood above Hyunjin’s prone body lying down on the floor. He watched over his nose, his lips pulled in a sneer, Hyunjin’s back as it expanded and contracted as he breathed. His back was speckled with bits of gravel and tiny pricks of blood from the rough floor on his soft scarred skin. His eyes were a hundred times sharper than that of a human’s, noticing the very minute details of the man that lay beneath him. He had to admit, even like this, dirty and bloodied, he was still beautiful. It made Seungmin angrier than he had ever let himself be, he was not one to have such strong emotions. 

He examined the pin in his hand. It was gold, like most of their jewelry, studded with black and white diamonds to form a blooming flower. He looked down at the human at his feet. His blonde hair was loose, having been released from its braid. Seungmin flipped him over onto his back with a kick of his foot. Hyunjin groaned but could do nothing but allow the other man to move him. He blinked his tired eyes open. Seungmin looked into Hyunjin’s glassy eyes, the wetness making them look like they sparkled like the diamonds in his pin as they caught the light of the lamp.

The sounds of his ragged breathing filling the room. Seungmin bent down and ran his index finger from his lower belly and over his belly button tracing the line up to his sternum and throat, a light sheen of sweat covering his body. His eyes burned into Hyunjin as he felt the heat from his body seep into his cold skin. Seungmin licked his lips, his fingers reaching Hyunjin’s pulse point. His fangs lengthened, but he waited. He finally felt like taking his sweet time with this one. 

Jisung rested his forehead on the stone door. He took a few deep breaths which was a bit of a struggle due to the muzzle. He stopped hearing Hyunjin’s muffled screams to be let out. A part of him felt sorry for the man, feeling more empathy for him than the whores the coven usually fed on. Shaking his head, he walked back down the hall to fetch the second gladiator. He entered the main hall, shielding his eyes from the sudden onslaught of light. He weaved through the crowd, trying to reach the centerpiece. Jisung looked across the crowd and Minho met his eye before nodding, indicating that he knew Jisung had successfully taken Hyunjin to Seungmin. 

Jisung schooled his features into a neutral expression but inside, he was elated. He liked receiving praise from Minho, it was as essential as breathing for him to ensure Minho’s happiness and approval. He approached the two person centerpiece, keeping his head down. He made sure to keep an eye on the man with a scar on his face who was glaring at him quite intensely. He unhooked Changbin’s chain, glancing once to the wall where Jeongin once was. The youngest vampire was nowhere to be seen but Jisung assumed he had merely gone to his room to wait expectantly for his own food. 

Changbin looked at Jisung confused. He had recognized this man, now, even more up close. He was a gladiator, too. Changbin thought that he was either killed or killed himself after the fight he didn’t return from. He resisted, his muffled protests high in his throat. The servants have told him that the master of the house was unforgiving, more than willing punish and torture anyone who disobeyed him. Changbin already had too much to think about. He was bigger than Jisung, and the ex-gladiator had to exert a bit more effort trying to pull Changbin into another hallway. 

Jisung didn’t want to make a scene especially as he was taking a gladiator off into the main part of the house. Granted, most of the guests were already intoxicated and paid them no mind, it was still better to be careful. He felt the third man’s stare heavy on his back as he guided Changbin into the hallway. 

The pair managed to bypass the crowd and entered a dimly-lit hallway. It was lit up by torches, the fire dancing on their straining muscles. The two were consistently locked in a push and pull. Changbin refused to go wherever the other man was trying to take him, a sense of danger ringing alarm bells in his head. Jisung’s grunts were coupled with the sound of metal clinking together as Changbin resisted his pull. 

“Will you stop resisting?!” Jisung heard something that sounded like a ‘no’ through his growls as he nearly choked Changbin from pulling on his collar too hard. Changbin didn’t care as he planted his feet. He could feel the cuffs and collar dig into his skin but he gritted his teeth. Jisung was contemplating simply knocking him out when he hears a snap. 

Suddenly the chain snaps and whips him, hitting his face and shoulder as he stumbles back from the force. Changbin fell on his back as well, scraping his shoulder on the stone. The breath knocked out of him. The two lay there stunned for a few seconds before Changbin grunts and through sheer force of will, rolls himself on his knees and jumps up to his feet. 

He looked down at the rest of the bonds. He moved his wrist a bit, gauging the distant. Biting his lip, he applied a bit more force and pulled the chains apart. Amazingly, he managed to break the chain binding his wrists. He does the same for his ankles, pulling hard and snapping it in two. 

Now free, he broke out into a run, running deeper into the hallway. He didn’t look back and just kept running. Distantly, he hears a shout but he ignores it and runs down the hall. 

Changbin is panting, trying to remove the muzzle as he runs. For a brief moment, he thinks about Hyunjin, wondering where the other gladiator was taken. He shook his head of his thoughts. His priority now was to escape this house and hopefully make it onto an abandoned road where he could steal a horse and run away. He almost loses hope, thinking he was only running straight into the lion’s den when he spots light at the end of the tunnel. He hears the sounds of the night, an owl hooting and the smell of grass as he gets closer. He reaches the end and looks out into the night. 

It was a giant garden but beyond that was just miles of trees. The moon was nearly full, its light illuminating the night. Changbin was stunned, he thought this hallway would have led him deeper into the estate. He paused unsure of whether or not he was on the right path when a force slams into him, knocking him down. 

He’s stunned, bringing a hand to his head after it made contact with the stone floor. He pushes himself up and turns to see Jisung. The man was breathing raggedly, a line of blood from his cheek and shoulder streaked down his body. The two eyed each other carefully. Jisung may not fight in an arena anymore but he was still dangerous. He wasn’t allowed to carry weapons, a fact Jisung began to regret as he thought of ways to bring the man back with him. Changbin got into a ready stance, his eyes narrowing as he tried to analyze Jisung’s movements. Jisung’s hands twitched, staring at the chains that Changbin had wrapped around his fists and over his knuckles. Rolling his shoulders, he bared his teeth as Changbin growled. 

Changbin striked first, as Jisung expected. He met Changbin in the middle and used the force to swing himself towards the entrance. He was now in front of the exit, trying his best to control his breathing as it was getting more shallow with the muzzle on. Changbin tsked and went at him again, the two locked like stags as they kept pushing at each other. Suddenly, Jisung kneed Changbin in the gut, making him double over. Jisung brought down his sharp elbow on his back, knocking the breath out of him. Changbin then wrapped his arms around Jisung’s legs and pulled them from under him. Now on his back, Jisung shielded his face from Changbin’s punches, his fists raining heavily on his face and torso. He managed to get one good shot on the man, an uppercut and successfully knocked Changbin off him. Jisung was about to get up when Changbin kicked his shin, making Jisung fall over. Changbin caught him with an uppercut of his own and a knee to the stomach. 

While Jisung was down, Changbin changed tactics and broke out into a run. He felt the loose chain drag a bit in the ground, and looked back to see if anyone was following. When it was clear, he paused only to wrap the chain around his wrists and ankles so they wouldn’t catch on anything as he ran. He was fast, despite his heavy frame, agility honed from years in an arena. He ran into the garden, crossing the flowerbeds and jumping the fence, heading straight into the dark, foreboding forest. Changbin realized it was a bit of a risk to be here in the dark of the night but it was better than staying chained up inside the home. He kept running until the music and noise faded behind him. 

Jisung groaned in pain, a hand on his stomach as he was on knees, spitting out blood. The muzzle was making him lightheaded, his breathing shallow. He watched helplessly as the gladiator ran to the forest, cursing himself for not being able to contain him. Jisung feels tears begin to fall but not from pain. He nearly cries, thinking about how disappointed Minho will be when he finds out that he had lost Changbin, a prisoner. He was a danger to society and now, he was on the run. Jisung felt panic start to creep up the back of his neck as he thought of the lashes he would receive for disobeying orders. Maybe they would think he let him go on purpose, it made Jisung want to cry out because he would never betray his trust like that. 

He was beginning to spiral when a figure appeared from the shadows. Jisung watched as the dark began to shift like smoke, moving and shifting into the form of a person. A thick cloud of miasma nearly chokes him as footsteps emerged from the fog. Jisung’s eyes widened when he saw who had come. 

“J-jeongin I-I’m sor-” Jisung flinched violently as Jeongin brought a hand up, squeezing his eyes shut. He curled in on himself when he felt the hand pet his hair. Jeongin began to caress him soothingly. 

“It’s alright.” Jisung froze, bringing his arms down. He was still tense, unsure whether or not Jeongin was mad at him. He blinked a few times as the man continued petting him. 

He feels the hand trail down to caress his cheek slightly, wiping the blood dripping down his cheeks. He watches as Jeongin brings it up to his mouth to taste, liking his lips as his pale eyes flashed. 

“He… he escaped, I’m sorry I-”  
“Did you really think he could break those bonds himself?” Jeongin chuckled low, letting Jisung crawl up to his knees. The man looked worse for wear, the wound on his cheek and shoulder still bleeding. There were already bruises coloring his skin, Jeongin noted. How unfortunate for his future pet, to be on the receiving end of Minho’s ire for marring his own pet. 

Jeongin turned to the exit, his eyes zooming into the forest as far as he could. He let his senses open, allowing him to access the full range of his capabilities. His eyes flashed, he could very easily see in the dark. His tongue flashed, tasting the air for the runaway gladiator’s scent. 

“Go back inside, pet. Minho will have sent someone for the third to be taken to Felix’s room. I am sure he is aware of what has transpired.” Jisung shivered, fear setting into his bones. He bowed even if Jeongin was no longer looking at him, limping back the way they came. Jeongin made sure to send a mental message to Minho that he was personally responsible for the runaway and he would be the one taking him back. It was reckless, extremely but it was a spur of the moment decision. Seungmin would have his head if he knew but he was currently preoccupied. 

Jeongin’s nostrils flared as his fangs lengthened. He opened his mouth as his tongue snaked out again, this time catching onto the scent of fear and adrenaline. The corner of his lip turned up. It was risky, sabotaging the gladiator’s chains like that but he couldn’t resist. He knew the man was looking for a way to escape, _to run_ and now, he has. Straight into the dark forest, that the coven actually owned. 

Jeongin felt his nails lengthen into claws as he strolled in the moonlight, walking towards the edge of the forest. It was only fair the gladiator had a head start, granted, no amount of distance was enough to remove him from Jeongin’s sight. He didn’t admit it out loud but he always did have an affinity for playing with his food. Looking up, he noticed the sky was clear of any clouds. He reached the edge of the garden, a short fence had separated it from the forest. It was mostly to keep deer out of their area. Jeongin hopped over easily, taking in the noticeable lack of any guards in the perimeter. He had them sent away, making sure the gladiator was clear to make it to the forest. 

Jeongin bent down to touch the dirt, a footprint clear to his eyes on the soil. He sniffed the air, the scent of human sweat permeated the forest smell. His eyes shut as he let his senses expand, taking in and discarding any sounds and scents that were unimportant. A low running fog began to crawl, spreading out from where Jeongin had stood. It began to spill into the forest, the dark cloud now fogging up the now eerie looking forest. His senses locked into the heavy ragged breathing a person, his tongue flicking out. His eyes opened, flashing pale like the moon in the night. He broke out into a run, mimicking a wolf’s howl. The birds flew away in terror as other animals ran from the vampire. The midnight wind whipped through his hair, the biting cold cutting into his cheeks. He breathed deeply and smiled. He sure did love the hunt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, in the next chapter we see how Chan fairs against Felix 👀👀
> 
> (Also if anyone is curious about what happens with these two pairs, well I guess we will have to wait and see.)

**Author's Note:**

> Love how this was supposed to be just chanlix and now everyone else is here...smh why am i like this...
> 
> The next part is in the works!


End file.
